alter ego
by anylau
Summary: cuando se ama a alguien no importa quien sea ni que traje use


**Hola a todos esta es una mini-historia de miraculous ladybug o prodigiosa las aventuras de ladybug, como gusten.**

 **Esta historia la hiso una amiga que no tiene una cuenta en ningún lugar y pues me gustó su historia y me la pasó, la tuve que escribir tooooda de nuevo (no es mucho pero es que me daba flojera) y le cambié un poco pero de modo que no afectara la historia.**

 **No voy a decir su nombre porque si de por si ya me va a matar prefiero ahorrarme la muerte lenta y dolorosa XD**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Diálogos en cursiva_

 **Notas de la autora**

Calibri (letra normal) cuerpo

 _ **LB**_ por Ladybug

 _ **CN**_ por Chat Noir

 _ **MF**_ por maestro fu

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alter ego

Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraban combatiendo con un akuma, estaban cansados pero con un golpe certero de el bastón de Chat la pelea terminó

 _LB-te tengo-_ decía mientras purificaba el akuma del villano, una vez hecho ella y Chat Noir chocaron los puños- _bien hecho_ \- decían al mismo tiempo, y si, todo eso era rutinario, si no fuera por…

Pip pip pip

¡La transformación de ladybug se había terminado!, su identidad secreta hubiera sido revelada a todo parís por medio de la cámara de Alya (quien se encontraba gravando todo como siempre) si no fuera porque chat la tomó y la abrazó protegiendo su rostro y gran parte de su cuerpo mientras se iba con ella en brazos a la azotea del edificio más alto que vio

Una vez chat tocó el techo su transformación también terminó, quedando los dos cara a cara y con la boca abierta

 _ **CN-**_ _Ma-Marinette-_ decía el chico sin poder creerlo para después dibujar una media sonrisa en su rostro- _con que tú siempre fuiste mi lady-_ decía con un tono picarón causando un sonrojo marca diablo en el rostro de la chica

 _ **LB**_ _-a-a si? P-pues quien diría que m-mi compañero de batallas sería nada menos ni menos mas, oh qué?_ -la chica intentaba torpemente defenderse pero estaba muy nerviosa, respiró hondo y se calmó _\- que Adrien Agreste-_ concluyo para después hacer una trompetilla y estallar en risas

 _ **CN**_ **-** y ahora que es tan gracioso bichito-decía un tanto confundido

 _ **LB-**_ _vera-veraz hahaha, es, es que yo no, no hahaha_ -Marinette intentaba hablar entre risas sin mucho éxito así que se calmó y prosiguió- _nunca me hubiera imaginado que el chico del cual estoy locamente enamorada fuera este gato tonto_ -decía de manera algo sarcástica pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca y se puso más roja que su traje

 _ **CN**_ _-a si?_ -Adrien estaba que estallaba de emoción por dentro, ella había dicho que estaba enamorada de él ¡su bichito estaba locamente enamorada de él!- _bueno pues a mi jamás se me vino a la cabeza pensar que mi mejor amiga seria la heroína de parís y el amor de mi vida, aunque no sé por qué no me di cuenta antes, las dos son igual de hermosas_ -decía mirando con ternura a la chica que tenía en frente

 _ **LB**_ _-gato tonto_ -dejó risita para después cerrar los ojos y sonreír mientras sus labios y los del chico se unían en un tierno beso, entonces, con la torre Eiffel de fondo y bajo el hermoso cielo estrellado de parís, luces negras rojas y verdes iluminaron el lugar

Para cuando abrieron los ojos ya no eran Marinette y Adrien, estaban transformados en el alter ego del otro

 _ **LB**_ **\- PERO MADRE MIA WILLY QUE HACES AQUÍ COMPAÑERO (ok no)**

 _ **LB-**_ _¡¿PERO QUE ACABA DE PASAR?! ¡¿POR QUÉ YO TRAIGO TU TRAJE?! ¿¡POR QUÉ TÚ TRAES MI TRAJE!? ¿¡QUÉ PASA CON LOS TRAJES?! ¿¡POR QUÉ TE VES BIEN CON MI TRAJE?!_ -decía claramente alterada y confundida

 _ **CN**_ _-pues la verdad no tengo idea, pero debo decir que te queda bien ese traje, grrr miau-_ decía de un modo coqueto

 _ **LB**_ _-gato tonto-_ decía algo enfadada-pero la verdad a ti tampoco se te ve mal, aunque lo veo un poco diferente-decía mientras examinaba el traje de arriba a abajo

 _ **CN**_ _-mi lady solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Cómo vamos a luchara así?_

 _ **LB**_ _-no lo sé, pero conozco a alguien que tal vez nos pueda ayudar,_ _sígueme_ -y así fueron como pudieron por los tejados _-ahí es_ -dijo señalando un lugar de apariencia curiosa

 **MF** _ **-**_ _oh, hola, en que puedo ayudarlos_ -decía mientras veía entrar a… ¿ladybug y chatnoir…?

 **LB** - _maestro fu necesitamos su ayuda-_ decía mientras se des transformaban al mismo tiempo

 **MF** _ **-**_ _Oh curioso-el_ maestro fu se acercó a inspeccionar los miraculous de cada uno _-mmmm muy curioso_

 _ **CN-**_ _Que pasa, por qué teníamos el traje del otro?-_ Adrien estaba cada vez mas ansioso por saber la respuesta

 _ **MF-**_ _verán, esto pasa 20 de cada 1000 veces, mmm curioso que les haya pasado_

 _ **CN-**_ _Pero seguía con mi anillo y ella con sus aretes_

 _ **MF-**_ _Digamos que sus kawamis cambiaron pero sus miraculous no,_

 _ **CN**_ **-** ¿PERO ENTONCES SEREMOS EL ALTER EGO DEL OTRO PARA SIEMPRE?- casi estaba gritando, claramente no le gustaba la idea

 _ **MF-**_ _Claro, solo tendrán que aprender a usar el arma y poder del otro_

 _ **LB-**_ _y como se supone que me llamo ahora bichito?-_ decía Marinette en un tono bromista, aunque a él no le causó mucha gracia que digamos

 _ **CN-**_ _como sea, gracias emmm_

 _ **MF-**_ _dime maestro fu, es que acaso no me recuerdas?_

 _ **CN-**_ _emmmm deberiaaa…? ¡oh! USTED ES ESE ANCIANO, EL QUE SE CAYÓ EN FRENTE DE LA ESCUELA Y LO AYUDÉ!_ –decía muy sorprendido

 _ **MF-**_ _si, y también soy quien te dio tu miraculous_

 _ **LB-**_ _gracias por todo maestro fu pero tenemos que regresar a lo que queda de clases antes de que piensen que nos pasó algo_ \- decía dirigiéndose a la ventana

 _ **CN-**_ _entonces que esperamos?-_ decía volviendo a transormarse y entonces se fueron por la ventana

Los días pasaron y se hicieron oficial mente una pareja, tanto como civiles y como súper héroes, y en esta ultima ya no eran conocidos como Ladybug y Chat Noir, sino como Black Cat y , aunque todos sabían que eran los mismos. Ya habían dominado sus nuevas armas y poderes y los akumas ya no eran nada para esta feliz pareja

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, si estás viendo esto Engracia lo siento es que me gustó mucho tu historia, pero tu así me quieres verdad? ESPERAMOS SUS REVIEWS, BYE!**


End file.
